russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Express Balita marks 13th Annyversary
MANILA, Philippines, Octoebr 6, 2011 - IBC-13 marks the 13th anniversary of the longest-running flagship news program, Express Balita. “We would like to remind everybody, our friends and those who continue to support us from the start that it is been a year already”, said Zyrene Parsad-Valencia, a news and current affairs head of IBC News and Current Affairs. “We started out with a vision for IBC News and Public Affairs and Express Balita meant to emphasize the network’s major trust, which are news, IBC producers, reporters and writers have also undergone strict and rigorous training workshop on revolutionary news delivery from IBC News Center in Broadcast City. President Benigno Noynoy Aquino III heads the list of special guests, including former Presidents Joseph Estrada and Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo, who will grace the reception to be held at the IBC News Studios at Broadcast City in Diliman, Quezon City. Other guest include Vice-President Jejomar Binay and Senator Loren Legarda who return to broadcast journalists along with the other senators, congressmen, cabinet members, Metro Manila Mayors and other representatives of government and the business community. “It’s been an exciting and exhilarating year all for us,” added Chito Cabatuando, director of Express Balita and News Team 13. “And definitely expect more to come from Express Balita.” For the PBA fans, asking if there is a long 30-minute gap between the first and second games on Wednesdays and Fridays, the station has to air the longest-running flagship news program Express Balita remains in 30 minutes from 6:30-7 p.m. “The initial reactions were mixed,” recalled news desk officer Nick Mendoza. when the timeslot moved to 6:30 p.m. timeslot since October 11, 2010. Express Balita is IBC-13's primetime newscast on Philippine television versus TV Patrol and 24 Oras, anchored by the veteran newsman TG Kintanar. Although the PBA games will be LIVE on AKTV on IBC-13, 4:30 p.m. is the start of the first on Wednesdays and Fridays while Saturday games are at 4 pm (out-of-town) followed by DMZ-TV, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, By Request, Happy TODAS, Last Fool Show and Viva Box Office. For Sundays, games is at 4 pm and 6:30 p.m. followed by Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Sunday Sinemaks. “There were those who said it was too risky and those who said it was well worth the risk. The convincing reason was for IBC-13 to address an audience who found the longest-running flagship newscast in the history. Express Balita’s primetime slot at 6:30 p.m.” continued Mendoza. Alongside Express Balita, IBC-13 is re-launching its late-night newscast News Team 13 with Cathy Eigenmann on weeknights at 11 p.m. since August 8. “The feedback we’ve been getting has been very encouraging, which is reason enough for us to celebrate,” said Valencia. “But Express Balita continues to evolve and there’s always room for greater improvement. What we’ve proven the 13th year is that could be done. Now we will continue making Express Balita even better.” ''Express Balita'' (Monday to Friday, 6:30 pm) Ulo ng mga Balita The day's top stories for the headlines as deliver with clips from the specific news items. Lingkod Kapinoy Operating under the auspices of IBC Foundation, Inc. led by Ms. Public Service Snooky Serna-Go, extends a helping hand to those in need about heighten the level of public service by giving genuine concern and sincerity. Serbisyo Express A public service for walk-in complainant where anchor TG Kintanar tries to solve community or government problems and other complains that are sent to them either via email or text messaging. Presinto Express TG Kintanar delivers the crime and police reports where the police beat on actions of authorities on peace and order with his updates on investigations, crimes, accidents and fires that happen in the area and accounts of true crime stories by the police blotters around Metro Manila. CCTV Express Concerned Citizens Taking Videos aimed at citizen journalism and even utilizing CCTV footage and even cellphone footage from the public to convey the latest local news events. Global Express Stay in touch with the rest of world with a round-up from around the globe in partnership with the world's number 1 cable news provider BBC World News and Fox News Channel. Fresh news from the international scene by world-class foreign news. Sports Page Sports news from various parts of the world to be delivered in partnership with Sports5 feature the results of the PBA and NBA games shown on weekend. Showbiz Express Georgina Wilson takes on the local entertainment scene with exclusive interviews with their favorite stars and intrigue at the local TV and movie industry for showbiz insider fans in the spotlight. Weather Update Weather forecast of the day with Aldczar Aurelio as the weatherman from PAGASA and intricate time changes affect the lives Pinoy with weather updates provided by IBC Weather Center and serve a weather conditions. Coolinarya A segment feature Lil Mateo host a food features with their preparing a food, dishes, culinary and Filipino cuisine for the chef of restaurants. Cooltura A glimpse of Filipino culture entertaining features on arts, culture and history in the Philippines including Luzon Visayas and Mindanao in finds that showcase Filipino heritage and talent and explore world trends in the art and culture scenes continue to spread the cool of culture. Adventurista Where you can find adventure and explore tourist destination in the Philippines. Adventurista is a feature segment of Express Balita. Launched September 30, 2013 together with a new IBC's news program. Hosted by Greg Gregorio, aims to promote Philippine tourism adding adventure activities as spice. ''News Team 13'' (Monday-Friday, 11:30 pm) Weather Update Daily reporting the weather from PAGASA and the complex but enjoyable time change affects the lives Pinoy as the weatherman Alvin Pura from PAGASA provided by IBC Weather Center and serve a weather conditions. Sports Page Sports news from highlights the sports scores and major sporting events across the country and around the world delivered in partnership with Sports5, feature results of the PBA and NBA games shown that day. Seeing Stars The entertainment news focusing on the local entertainment scene with the stars of movie and TV industry where the biggest names in showbiz. Pananaw: Special Report A special report featuring IBC news team. Coolinarya A segment feature Lil Mateo host a food features with their preparing a food, dishes, culinary and Filipino cuisine for the chef of restaurants. Cooltura A glimpse of Filipino culture entertaining features on arts, culture and history in the Philippines including Luzon Visayas and Mindanao in finds that showcase Filipino heritage and talent and explore world trends in the art and culture scenes continue to spread the cool of culture. Sponta-News Events and places. Negoshow Business features. Good Shot Inspiring stories of Filipinos for a good work and good shot experience.